1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to support stands and accessory holders and, more particularly, to a stylized support for a video game console shaped like a spider, cricket, snake, etc.
Video game consoles are ubiquitous, many households owning more than one. Such video game consoles are often placed directly on the floor of a room where they are subject to dust and similar contamination. When sucked into an interior region of the game console, dust seriously affects the life and reliability of the console. Also, such placement may seriously affect the flow of cooling air through the console causing elevated operating temperatures.
Modern, highly sophisticated video game systems rely on numerous different remote devices for their operation. Each type of video game may require a unique hand-held controller. These controllers often communicate with the game console wirelessly. Consequently, each controller generally contains one or more batteries. Such controllers may be equipped with rechargeable batteries and should periodically be plugged into a source of AC power to effect battery recharge. With a multiplicity of remote units, the tangle of wires, cables, power strips, etc. required to keep controllers charged often creates an unsightly mess as well as possible electrical hazards.
Further, sophisticated electronic or video gaming systems usually attract or require accessories, operating manuals, etc. that are advantageously kept near the game console.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Several attempts to solve one or more of the aforementioned problems may be found in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,055 for CABINET FOR VIDEO GAME CONSOLES, CARTRIDGES, ACCESSORIES, AND INSTRUCTION BOOKLETS, issued Jul. 19, 1983 to Richard D. Smith describes a storage case having storage compartments specifically sized and configured to receive and retain a game console as well as typical accessories and components used therewith.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D273,165 for ELECTRONIC GAME STAND, issued Mar. 27, 1984 to Steven Sternberg discloses a stand for a video game console and several accessories.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,823 for VIDEO GAME CONTROL BOX HOLDER issued Dec. 23, 1986 to Timothy L. Grant shows an adjustable appendage for supporting a game controller.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D457,193 for VIDEO GAME CONSOLE STAND, issued May 14, 2002 to Marc Brulotte et al. discloses a stylized support stand for a video game console.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D556,836 for ELECTRONIC GAME MACHINE SUPPORTED ON A BASE STAND, issued Dec. 4, 2007 to Kenichiro Ashida et al. shows another support base for an electronic game console.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D568,317 for BASE FOR A TOY, issued May 6, 2008 to Kate Lewis teaches a stylized, curvilinear support base for an object such as an electronic game console.
None of the patents and published patent applications, taken singly or in any combination, are seen to teach or suggest the novel stylized support and accessory holder for a video game console of the present invention.